


What I Crave

by IntoTheFold



Category: Original Work
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Schoolgirls, Teacher/Student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: “You have no idea what you do to me.”He never meant for it to go this far.  He always intended for his fantasies to remain fantasy and nothing more.//Lie to get what I crave.But when the object of his desires tempts him, it may just push him past the breaking point.//Lie and smile to get what’s mine.





	What I Crave

**Author's Note:**

> https://sweetestyet.tumblr.com/
> 
> Likely going to post a picture of my inspiration for this particular character.  
> Because why not.
> 
> I wanted to write some non-con, even if it's pretty basic. The idea is simple but it has been in my head for awhile because I am a sucker for a good older man/younger woman non-con scenario (and who doesn't love teacher/student?!).

It was not supposed to happen this way.

The thought echoed in his head, its very essence pounding against his skull in a manner that reminded him of the rock concerts he had attended in his youth.  It was a thought that penetrated his very core and rocked the foundation of what he had considered a largely happy and stable life. This thought refused to leave his conscious as he drove home from work, as he ate dinner with his family, as he tucked his children into bed, and as he kissed his wife goodnight.  It shook his psyche even as he closed his eyes to go to sleep, knowing full well sleep would likely not come.

The day had started like any other, with him nearly arriving late for work after oversleeping as usual.  The private school at which he taught had rigorous standards of attendance for both staff and students, and one more tardy mark and he would be looking at a temporary cut in pay.  He made it to the morning staff meeting just on time, drenched and disheveled due to the sudden downpour that had somehow escaped the forecast. He spent a large part of the meeting distracted by the water sloshing in his shoe courtesy of a giant puddle he had not avoided, praying he had stowed an extra pair of socks in his desk.

He had not.

The day was largely miserable on account of the squelching sock and the bratty teenagers he had to deal with for hours at a time.  Most of them simply were not interested in mathematics, and a fair number consistently referred to him as the nerdy or dorky teacher, the one they could pick on and get away with it because he had no backbone.  He tried to tell himself it was not true, that the students were the ones at fault for their attitude, not to mention the parents for the students’ ill upbringing, but he knew the truth. He was always going to be seen as the loser if he did not do something, and he simply did not have it in himself to do so.

His last class of the day was a welcome relief; the students were just as horrid, of course, and his sock had only graduated from soaked to damp, but there was one particular reason he looked forward to this class above all the others.

Her name was Natalie, and she was perfect.

Her long brown hair framed her beautifully angelic face, and her gorgeous blue eyes were always wide as she stared at him rapt with attention even when she did not understand the material he covered.  This was frequent, unfortunately for her, and her slowly suffering grades were a direct result of her seeming inability to comprehend even the most basic functions and theorems. He gave her all of the possible points he could on every assignment, even fudging a few here and there, but she simply was not the brightest at this subject.

Yet, inexplicably, he was entranced by her.  He loved watching her walk into and out of his classroom, the delicate sway of her full hips enthralling as her school uniform skirt swirled back and forth.  The button-down top they were required to wear hid any cleavage, but her breasts were large enough he could still get a good idea of how they must look beneath the crisp white fabric.  He certainly thought about it often enough.

He did not dare let his wife know of his desires, of his lust for a girl who, if he remembered correctly, was only sixteen.  He kept his fantasies to himself, indulging in them when he had time alone and a box of tissues handy. He knew that was all it could ever be: a fantasy.  Even if she were older, she must think him the biggest loser based on how her schoolmates treated him. It saddened him to some degree, thinking of how she must perceive him.  On those occasions, when he fantasized her laughing at him, the daydreams became darker.

At that time this was not one of those days, though the practical jokes the class had played over the past hour and a half edged it dangerously close.  He did not realize it then, but he was dangerously close to a breaking point, to going over the edge to a place he could not come back from. Something in him was about to snap.

But, fortunately the bell rang, and the students began to disperse.  He sat at his desk as they left, determined to spend the next hour grading their most recent assignment and resisting the urge to flunk all of them.  All except Natalie, of course, though she was on the track to do that herself.

As though she heard him thinking of her, Natalie had begun to walk over to his desk as the last of the students filed out.  The door slammed shut and the two of them were alone in the suddenly enormous empty classroom; he gulped and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss Koslov?”

She took a deep breath, the inhalation causing her breasts to swell in a way that made him very uncomfortable.  He fought to keep his eyes on her pretty face, noticing the way she bit her plump lip in apprehension.

“I, um...I know I’m not...doing too well in this class, and I think I might have failed this last assignment.”

He blinked and forced a wry smile, having already started on her paper and knowing full well that she still had not grasped the quadratic formula.  “Well then. We won’t know until I’m done grading,” he lied, “so I would not worry about it too much.”

His answer did nothing to placate a frustrated Natalie, who stomped her foot in a manner he found rather adorable.  Her hands were balled into fists and she looked as though tears were about to form in her eyes.

“I really don’t want to fail, Mr. Danvers, so I was wondering...I was hoping...if you have time, that is, if...maybe sometimes I could stay after for tutoring?  I’ve already discussed it with my parents, and they’re willing to pick me up and everything-”

His heart thundered in his chest.  It seemed too good to be true. She really wanted him to tutor her?  He certainly had the time; he had no reason to be home this early. In fact, he preferred not to come home when it meant listening to his wife drone on about her day until dinner.  The chance to spend it instead with Natalie filled him with an elation he had not felt in a long time.

No, no, he was getting ahead of himself.  He could not do this; it would not be fair for the other students if he did not open up tutoring to everyone.  He had to turn her down.

“I’m sorry, Miss Koslov, but I simply can’t start tutoring everyone who requests it.  I do not have that kind of time. Have you considered hiring a private tutor? I have some I can recommend.”

Natalie’s eyes shone with aggravated tears and she shook her head.  “I don’t want a private tutor. I want you.”

Those words dug into him in a way he did not think possible, and for a moment he nearly gave into her demands.  It took a lot of willpower to convince himself that this was for the best, but he was not prepared for her next move as he reached over to open his desk drawer and fish out the list of names.

Her hands unclenched and soon they were sliding up the front of her blouse to the top button tightly clasped near her neck.  He stopped what he was doing with wide eyes as Natalie began to unbutton each and every button slowly and deliberately until her blouse was half undone.  She parted the two sides of fabric to reveal the impressive cleavage he had always imagined existed underneath, her lacy white bra cupping the sides of each breast.  He felt his breath hitch and fumbled grabbing for the drawer, but it didn’t matter. Soon she had closed the distance between them and climbed into his lap, straddling his hips and wrapping her arms around his neck.

“M-Miss Koslov!” he managed to gasp, knowing she had to be able to feel the erection he knew had already formed.  She did not seem to care, carefully removing his glasses and setting them on the desk behind her. One hand on his shoulder, the other grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in so she could place her lips on his in a searing kiss.  He heard himself moan into her mouth as she parted it to allow his tongue entry, the passion he felt surpassing even his wildest dreams.

Natalie’s hips began to grind against his, the gyrations somewhat unsteady and inexperienced but nevertheless erotic.  He felt the pressure building in his groin, and as their tongues slid against each other one thing became unmistakably clear to him.

He had to have her.

With no warning he stood from his chair, grabbing her thighs and lifting her with him only to slam her down onto the desk.  Her back hit with a loud  _ thud _ , the papers he had been grading scattering over the wood and falling to the floor.  He stood between her parted legs, grabbing her hips and pushing himself into the thin barrier of her panties protecting her cunt.  He leaned over her and began kissing her neck, teeth scraping over the skin, and delighted when she shuddered.

One of his hands traveled up her abdomen, dipping inside her shirt to feel the soft fullness of her breast.  As he twisted and teased her nipple she squirmed beneath him, eliciting a growl as his other hand reached up her skirt and pulled aside her panties to expose her clit.  She gasped as he began to stroke her and tried sit up slightly, letting out a soft cry when he forced her back down onto the desk.

“M-Mr. Danvers,” she whimpered, attempting to close her legs even as he stood between them.  “Please...stop…”

Natalie’s soft voice snapped him from his trance; he pulled back from suckling a spot on her neck and looked down at her.  Her eyes were wide and full of fear and tears, her face flushed and her lower lip trembling. He furrowed his brow, perplexed as to her sudden change in behavior.  Clearly she had been willing to put out moments prior, so why stop? The thought never occurred to him, but what she said next made it all clear.

“I...I’m a virgin.”

His face fell, yet at the same time he felt his cock twitch at her admission.  He told himself then that he should probably stop, that going any farther would violate not only her innocence but his moral principles.  But when he looked down at her, chest heaving, legs parted, cunt wet, he knew there truly was only one course of action. He had come this far; there was no turning back.

The hand palming her breast snapped up to cover her mouth before she could open it to call for help, while the other yanked her panties aside roughly in order to slide a finger inside her slick opening.  Her eyes grew wider as she realized what was happening; she reached up and grabbed his arm and tried to force his hand away from her mouth but it was all in vain. She was simply too weak by comparison, and soon she dropped her arms back down to the desk and shook her head beneath his palm while the tears began to flow.

He grinned down at her, knowing full well he must look like a madman but he did not care.  He shoved another finger inside of her, groaning inwardly at the tightness of her virgin pussy even as she writhed beneath him.  He leaned down and kissed her forehead, lingering so his mouth could hover near her ear.

“Come now, you do want to pass my class, don’t you?”  Natalie nodded ever so slightly and he rewarded her by licking her cheek.  “Good. Now, be a good girl and don’t scream.”

He carefully removed his hand from her mouth, slowly at first to test her.  When he was satisfied she would not yell he removed it completely, replacing it with his mouth as he kissed her and tasted her terror and tears.  As he did so he pulled his fingers out of her pussy, smirking at the gasp she made. He made quick work of his belt and zipper, removing his cock from the confines of his dress pants and allowing it to rest just against her thigh so she could feel the length of him.

Natalie only began to cry harder, wiping at her tears and choking on her sobs.  “P-please Mr. Danvers, I’ll do a-anything else, I’m begging you!”

He brushed some hair from her forehead, tracing his fingers over her nose, her cheeks, her lips, her chin.  She looked absolutely stunning then, even as the apprehension in her eyes grew. All of his fantasies, all of that waiting, none of it compared to the young girl he had in front of him in that moment.  He did not fully appreciate until then just what he craved.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” he whispered.

Natalie’s face softened then, perhaps mistaking the kindness in his voice for weakness.  It became easy, then, to take advantage of her lapse in judgment and drive his cock inside her.

Her hand went to her mouth, stifling the pained scream she let out as he broke her.  He grunted, hands on her hips to get the leverage he needed.  _ Fuck  _ was she tight.  It occurred to him she would probably bleed, possibly on his desk, possibly on his papers, but he did not mind.  The bastards could redo the assignment for all he cared; this was his current reality, and it felt  _ good _ .

Sobs wracked Natalie’s small body as he dug his nails into her soft flesh, thrusting in deeper and harder as though unable to stop himself from fulfilling that carnal desire.  He closed his eyes, not even looking at her anymore, so engrossed in this fantasy-turned-reality that he nearly forgot the catalyst. He felt himself getting closer, her warm tight cunt enveloping him to that point of ecstacy.  His eyes opened at the last second, looking down at the girl who had driven him to orgasm so many times before, his cock now buried into her to the hilt. He leaned in again to kiss her, to taste her juicy lips on his, and with a final grunt spilled himself inside her.

He pulled back, hearing nothing but the combination of their heavy breathing and Natalie’s quiet crying.  He stared down at her, looking at the shell of what was until only minutes ago a confident yet misguided young girl.  It never would have occurred to him to simply take what was his if she had not made her ill-advised plea for tutoring, and now that he had the fact weighed heavy on his mind.  She would never be the same after this, and neither would he.

That night as his eyelids began to flutter and he let that blissful dreamland overtake his mind, the corners of his mouth twisted into a satisfied smile.


End file.
